Character Poems
by Angoliel
Summary: A collection of poems I wrote for various characters of Lord of the Rings. If I continue this collection, rating may be upped due to the content of the poems. Please let me know if you would like to read more!
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note: This is the beginning of my collection of LOTR poems. Please review, and let me know what character poem I should create next. Strider's poem was written while I gazed upon a photo of Viggo Mortensen in a corner of the Prancing Pony.**

I drew up a chair at a table for three   
and hail'd to Barliman for a goblet of mead,  
when an eerie feeling passed sudden on me.

I look and I ponder,  
in the shadows I wonder

Who? I know not,  
for he is 'Outsider'  
this Man of the Dark  
a Ranger called Strider.

Muddy boots of grey   
a great cloak of brown  
he sat cornered, alone,  
neither smiled nor frowned.  
Puffing at a pipe,  
his head in smoke crowned.

No friends had he,   
or so it seemed to me.

He looked forsaken indeed  
as a recluse spider  
this Man in the corner,  
a Ranger called Strider.

Steadily he drew  
at his pipe of wood  
and looked on vigilantly  
as only a Ranger could.  
Thinking I caught his eye  
I waved, but 'twas no good.

But of course, didn't I know?  
I waved only for show.

I do not wish to become  
familiar with an Outsider  
the gloomy Man of the Dark  
this Ranger called Strider.

We do not understand  
just why he decides  
to wait in the shadows  
in loneliness abide,  
and never show pain   
from being cast aside.

But he will refuse  
to ponder our silly news

If and when he joins in  
I'll trade ale for cider  
I and my friends laugh   
at the Ranger called Strider.

Little do I know what  
his opinion is of me  
as I laugh and carry on  
like my brain is a pea.  
He cares not to make friends  
with my companions and me.

His mind's on things greater  
than my odd little caper.

Smiling roguishly he knows  
his noble mind is higher  
lost heir to a throne  
this Ranger called Strider.


	2. Alas!

**Author's Note: I am not a Legol-ite. But I think this is what they feel when they see him.**

Dweller of the wood,  
thou art the son of kings.  
The thought of your smile  
bears my heart up on wings.

I wish I could stand near  
and whisper my devotion  
in your keen elven-ear.

Yet you know me not,   
and I cannot go to thee.  
My call goes unanswered  
as you stand 'neath a tree.

Alas! I do not have a claim  
I and other maidens  
who see thee and weep.   
Our hearts desire in vain..

For, with our hearts in hand  
you walk through a world   
in which we cannot stand.

But, Legolas of Mirkwood  
fair elf with high brow,  
you know not of our love,  
yet a great following hast thou!


	3. The Temptation of Galadriel

**Author's note: This was written as a telepathic conversation between Galadriel and Frodo in Lothlorien. Speaking parts are labeled.**

_Galadriel:_   
  
I know what you saw  
for it is also in my mind.  
But the way is shut and barred  
He cannot see what lay behind.  
  
Frodo Baggins! Behind you a shadow looms!  
Your coming to the Elves is the footsteps of Doom!  
But you are forgiven  
for it is not your fault  
Yet even now, though it helps not  
I wish the One had never been wrought.

_Frodo:   
_  
I am filled with great sorrow  
and with that, not a few fears  
I've traveled many miles  
and have shed many tears.  
Galadriel! I am inadequate and weak!  
But thou art fearless, more than words could speak.

O! To be rid of it,  
the burden of this thing  
Pray, if you wish it,  
I'll give you The One Ring.  
  
_Galadriel:_   
  
You offer it freely,  
Ringbearer of the North  
two rings, would I then have  
pow'r from my hand would issue forth.  
  
Yet, Halfling bold, you know not what you say!  
Victory would be known for only a day.  
A queen, for Dark Lord  
greater than storms in air  
beautiful as sea, sun and snow  
all shall love me and despair!  
  
You tempt me, Frodo  
with a thing that I desire  
I do not wish to fade,  
and the Wood be burned by fire.  
  
O Ringbearer brave, you see with a keen eye!  
But for the Rings, Lorien would wither and die.  
You set it before me,   
in kindness you gave,  
and knew not you would make  
yourself a willing slave.  
  
No, I will not take now,  
the Ring you offer me.  
Even if Elves depart,  
I would have Middle Earth free.  
Child of Innocence! You are true-hearted!  
You kept the humility in which your journey started.  
  
Thou hast tried the Great  
diminish will I, and pass into the West.  
Galadriel I will remain,  
for I have passed the test.


End file.
